That Crimson Glare
by ScarletIsCool
Summary: Akashi, emperor extraordinaire, met a very charming maiden. Kuroko, hailed ruler of her realm, met a very irritating prick.
1. I Always Win

**Haha...first fic actually :)**

* * *

The tip of a well-groomed hand inched slowly to touch the crystal blue waters. The bottom of the large lake was clearly seen even from a distance. The owner of said hand was cautious and checked her balance, so as to not fall from the dry land she occupies at the given moment. However, the childish part of her which a few have actually managed to witness, had caused said action of splashing the water with hands, that had also made the slender woman fall to the seemingly depthless body of water.

A splash was the only thing heard from the quiet atmosphere. Echoes of the impact of solid to liquid were the only indication that the forest was currently being invaded by foreign beings. Bubbles were there on the exact same spot that the maiden has fallen.

In less than a minute or so, a head resurfaced and blankly looked at the surroundings which then zeroed on to the other person who came with her. Willing her body to cooperate, she pulled herself up from the freezing cold waters. 'It really is the start of winter,' the soaked figure was caught in her musings whilst turning her attention back to her heavy robes because of her carelessness. An image of a certain person with bright orange hair came into mind, possessing a kind face and vibe; in her flashback though, the person has furrowed eyebrows and was lecturing her about not keeping her guard up.

Squeezing the water in her garments was seemingly a hard task for the girl; the explanation there would be because she looked frail and gentle in appearance. 'Too much of a lie,' the pink-haired companion of said 'gentle-mannered-looking' girl mused. The unsophisticated snort that came from the pink-head gained the attention of the subject in mind.

"Momoi-san, I'm afraid that we need to hurry now. It would not do well if we stay in this part any longer," a soft voice said.

Startled, the girl with the pink curls on her head, which we now know as 'Momoi,' slipped off of the tree she was leaning from. A soft 'oomph' was heard. "That's what you get if you keep lowering your guard in unfamiliar places such as this," the not-so-soaked girl stated. 'How ironic, just seconds ago, I was in the same predicament…' she laughed a little inside.

"Mou! But Tetsu-chan, you just talked out of nowhere!" the mortified girl tried to reason to her stoic companion. Which she only received a lift of one elegant brow. "Uh-huh, sure…" drawled the already retreating figure of the person called 'Tetsu-chan.'

"Wait up! Don't leave me behind, Tetsu-chan! Such a defenseless girl like me isn't supposed to be left behind you know! Uwaah…What if there's a monstrous animal lurking around here and take my body away and then…and then…" the overly dramatic girl just sat on the same spot and 'wept.'

"What am I ever going to do with you, my dear friend?" a sigh was heard next. Silent footsteps were approaching the exaggerating girl that she dared call her best friend. She offered a slim hand in front of her face which she graciously accepted. "Tetsu-chan! What if you get a cold?! You're all wet, should I get you some new clothes?"

"I appreciate the concern, but you should know better than anyone that I won't be affected of something as simple as that, much less have one," assured the slightly smiling blue-haired girl.

"Okay! We should go home now then," Momoi chirped happily at her 'best friend-in-the-whole-wide-world.' 'She's so cute when she smiles' she mentally added in her mind.

And without further ado, the two friends skipped (on Momoi's part) and gracefully sauntered into a cleared path, disappearing inside the green cover of the forest.

* * *

****Somewhere****

"I was not aware of such arrangements," a smooth and velvety voice rang through the large hall of a certain palace. It carried an air of authority that froze the other visible occupant of the throne room. It was basically saying the unspoken 'answer-now-or-you'll-regret-it-later' tone.

Whatever happens, he's still royally screwed anyway...What's the point in trying? Better to get this over with and at least appear like a proper king and grow a backbone...*sigh*

'Please have mercy in my pitiful soul, Kami-sama!' was his silent plea.

The tall individual, who was very courageous, mind you, seeing as he dared to open his mouth in front of a seething emperor, who is also, as a matter of fact a friend of his. He was looking like a very make-believe fish at this very moment; he was open and closing his mouth repeatedly. "Akashi, please look into reason, I-" he didn't manage to finish that sentence.

"Oh, I'm very much aware of your reasons, Shintaro." the currently smiling-in-a-sadistic-way emperor was the one who interjected. Continuing, he said "You requested for my presence inside my throne room, managed to convince me that it is of very important matters, which, I don't agree on because it is utter farce. I kicked out each and everyone out of this particular area and sent off a warning to not come here under any means necessary, just so you can tell me this 'wonderful plan' of Ryota and Daiki." Emphasizing the quoted words with a flick of his wrists which was oddly done in a very refined manner that Akashi Seijuro was the only one who has the capabilities to do so. In any other person, it would've looked laughable, but this emperor is not known for those kind of things. Nothing would look idiotic on him, you know why? Because his Akashi Seijuro for pete's sake! It's common knowledge people!

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Daiki, stop hiding behind that pillar, did you think you could escape my sight? Ryota, stop bribing Atsushi with sweets from your kingdom because one word from me can make him turn his back to you, you know?" the cold and menacing aura has subsided though there are still lingering traces, here and there. Nonetheless, it gave the two aforementioned kings some backbone to face the 'magnificent Akashi' face to face.

"Yes? Aka...shi...cchi? Eep!" Kise Ryota, the flashy King of Kaijo was met with a glare head-on.

"Yo! umm...I...I...mean...haha...yeah..." the idiotic monstrously strong king of Too, Aomine Daiki was almost pierced through the head by an incoming pair of very sharp and glinting scissors. If not for his excellent combat abilities and reflexes, he would've been sent to the hospital, that is, if Akashi actually allowed him to go and leave his sight or instant death. He knew that the man called Akashi Seijuro was strong so...

"Mornin', Akachin *munch*" drawled the tall and handsome king of Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi.

But of course, they're all handsome anyway...just, different appeals.

"Yes...it is an **almost** pleasant morning, Atsushi," the emperor smirked. And with that, every person inside shuddered from what it meant...instant hell. "Care to explain in detail now?" the still smirking man said.

"Uwaah... Akashicchi I, we, I mean...we didn't mean to! We just thought that it'd be nice if you can finally settle down so...so...*sniff*"

"If you can find a busty one like Mai-chan, then you're definitely set for life!"

"According to the fortuneteller I visited before coming, a Sagittarius such as yourself is a lucky one in the domains of love in this lifetime. I even bought your lucky item which were the scissors you threw at 'Ahomine' though I'm still not sure how you got hold of it.."

"Akachin, *munch* you seem to be *munch* quite popular with *munch* the ladies. *munch*"

With the quirk of one refined brow, Akashi asked "And what does that have to do with anything? I see no logic in what you people are trying to say."

And with Kise Ryota's wonderful timing, he said an oh-so-wonderful thing..."We just wanted to see little Akashicchis running around! Then, they can call me Uncle Ryota and then...*gulp*" Glares were sent his way.

"What the-annoying-one wanted to say, was that your people are eager for an heir now and-" Midorima Shintaro was once again cut off in the middle of his sentence albeit for a different reason.

"Yeah! What the carrot-head said!" There was a shout from two individuals that sounded like, "Shut up, Ahomine/Aominecchi!"

"I am very well aware of what happens in my empire, unless of course, you don't agree? *shakes of heads side to side* I am a man capable of managing vast lands without the help of a socialite who has no idea whatsoever in being a leader which would most likely only irritate me further and that I will suffer a daily ache inside my head and would most likely overdose myself with medicine to relieve my stress." The man said it all with such grace and fluidity that left them gawking as if he made a speech which consisted of one very large and long sentence. "I, Akashi Seijuro, with all the grace and power of my family, which is a lot by the way, *smirk* can never be forced to do a thing against my will such as a petty thing called marriage, until I deemed that the moment is right so that I can properly prepare to it. Now, there's your answer." *smirks evilly*

A chorus of "Yes, of course!"

They filed out of the room one by one with all the grace of monarchs. One individual stayed though. In the form of the tall king of Yosen. A comfortable silence was stretched across the room. The sun was sending its warming rays into the elegant room, the warmth was greatly appreciated by the people across the the land of Rakuzan. Early risers were already performing their morning rituals and are tending to their needs. The dew covered fields were a brighter green than the day before as if rejoicing in the sun's appearance, such a wonderful thing indeed.

Morning breeze was the second to greet the inhabitants of the mother earth's surface. Though the warm glowing orb in the sky was already a few steps ahead as it was there by an hour or so, it was very lively by the fact that it was not alone anymore, the blue sky which were a shade lighter than a certain maiden's eyes were using the big puffy clouds as blankets to shy away from others' view. The sun's yellowish-orange hue was a great contrast to the bright blue of it yet the white puffiness of the clouds were enough to balance such fierce competition of its companions' colors.

These kind of peaceful mornings were the ones the ruler of Rakuzan greatly admires. Unfortunately for him, he also thinks of these kinds as the calm before the storm. So in this kind of situations, he could only utter a simple statement. One that is short but also very challenging.

"I always win..." Complete it with his trademark smirk and voila! You're all set...

* * *

**A/N: It's my first time writing! Woo hoo! **

**Tsk, tsk, Emperor Akashi, too confident aren't we? Well, if he isn't, then he won't be Akashi right?**

**Oh yeah...and drop a review please, I'll know if I should continue it or not...**

**Was it good?Bad? Don't hesitate to tell me... I need to know what you guys think anyways**


	2. It's Starting

**Second Chapter!**

**For those who followed…Thank You! XOXO**

Eovin FreakyFee94 NayaPower Obl03 PinkVoodoo Raphael Heartrose TheHarbringerofDeath Vanizo Yuki Amami angelg0722 annoyed by you ellone23 gaeaapril07 irin jacky22 merlin-madness22 mitsuyo-chan mitsuyo-chan rentamiya sunflora263 tweeveers

* * *

Yeah…those are them, okay! On with the story!

"NOOOO!" a scream echoed throughout the different halls and rooms of a large palace. This was followed by the rapid succession of light footsteps and the banging of many doors in one particular corridor to the next. Servants that were doing their everyday chores were passed by a blur of silky violet robes and a blob of orange hair.

Calmly dodging the strange object, they proceeded to move normally as if nothing happened. There were cries of "Where are you?" or "My precious little sister!" or even something as bizarre as this, "I swear! If someone tried to take your precious innocence away, I'll rip their balls out!"

And so, this was an everyday occurrence that would surely seem strange to an innocent person's view, but nonetheless, the people in this place would surely panic if such activity was not dutifully performed by the 'speeding blob of silky robes and orange hair.' Fortunately, for the large wooden doors and extravagant furniture that were assigned to certain parts of the large palace, they were spared from utter destruction by a tall red-head eating a mountain of food in a large dining hall.

"Oi! Sister-complex, calm down, won't ya?" A scowl was evident on the red-haired man who miraculously stopped eating for the sake of knocking sense to his childhood friend. "Geez, you take the phrase 'leave no stone unturned' pretty literal, you know? But in this case, the stuff in this place are the imaginary rocks." By now, the frown turned to an amused smile.

"Taiga! Oh, thank goodness! Help me find her, PLEASE!" The blur was now in a much slower pace, unfortunately, he is making a fool of himself right in this very moment; he's running around like a headless chicken. "What if she gets hurt? What if someone kidnapped her? Or worse…"

Taiga, the man who somehow managed to look like a squirrel with stuffing food in his mouth, grunted in his friend's present situation. 'He's rambling again…uggh, that sister-complex, he's killing me here…' Deciding to help the problem of his companion, he quickly stood up to his full height and walked cautiously to the 'idiot.' How ironic… Taiga Kagami was known as 'Bakagami,' courtesy of a certain 'B-cup' Seer in the name of Rinko.

"Your sister's in the ball room with her friend, now get out, Shigehiro." He released an exasperated sigh. 'Now that it's done, time to fill in my bottomless pit called a stomach," humming softly, he reached the table once again and said one last sentence. "It's a girl, so you don't have to go into overprotective-mode again and try to shoot everyone in sight, which always fail, by the way."

"Ohhh…" _The ballroom huh, I guess it is safe then. _"Umm, Taiga?"

He was met by silence… 'He's ignoring me again,' He released a sigh of relief for his sister then pouted all the way out of Kagami Taiga's personal hall. He and his cute little sister have it made especially for him, seeing as Taiga's stomach's capacity for food is too great. Pivoting on his foot, he calmly walked through the direction of his room and daydreamed about his favorite sibling in the whole wide world. Which is understandable, he has only one sibling anyway.

Kuroko Tetsumi was happily sipping her Jasmine tea on the ball room's balcony when a sudden thought occurred to her. 'Was that Aniue's voice I heard a little while ago? Hmm...the wind is nice.' In mornings like this, the maiden of Teiko can always be found situated on top of a balcony drinking tea or absorbed in her thoughts. A morning person such as her, she has time to be able to find relaxation before doing her duties and lessons.

True to her name, the woman who is poised elegantly on a chair absorbing the view of the morning sun, is beautiful but also has an iron will. It is a trait simply admirable in her that makes every people in her ruling to love and respect her. Her brother, who has previously crossed her mind, is a half-blood. Unlike her, who is royalty to the bone, his older sibling was conceived even before her mother married. It was to a human. It was alright though; her hahaue loved her chichiue more. Her aniue was the product of young love that was no good after all, the father was a cheater.

Sighing in pleasure of being in a state of relax, she turned to her companion who was seated directly in front of her. "Satsuki, what should we do about Kagami-kun?" Momoi Satsuki, her best friend was a pureblood like herself. A seer she is and a very good companion.

The answer she got was pretty much a fact as Momoi Satsuki said, "Well, Kagami-kun is a well-trained scion..."

"I know that, but still, he doesn't want to go to the meeting. He's going to a very important event in my place. I want to do something for him as a thank you...I figured, I'd give him generous amounts of food for tomorrow so he can prepare himself..." The powder blue color of her hair bounced a bit after she said her thoughts. Nodding her head for a bit before being absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice her guest was carefully noting her current appearance with much mirth.

'Kyaah! Tetsu-chan is soo cute! How does she do her hair! It looks so elegant in that style, to think that she doesn't even have servants to do it for her. Hard-to-do braids here and there to pull up all her long and artistically curled hair...' and so, the other girl was very much absorbed in her la-la land that she didn't speak after that.

After a few moments of drinking tea and eating refreshments, Tetsumi gracefully stood up and told her friend today's schedule.

"I deeply apologise for leaving like this but I must attend now to my duties. Sensei won't be pleased if I somehow gotten myself late. I believe that she has important matters to perform after our session." The often emotionless face was set in a slight frown of regret. The pink haired companion only nodded as a sign of understanding before she also took off but not without a tight hug to the petite form of the monarch. "Bye, Tetsu-chan!"

Momoi Satsuki's light-pink colored wings, which were the exact same shade as her hair, were last shown as she quickly zoomed into the sky. Her green robes of silk were fluttering with her as she glided slowly into the air. Taking one last look of her retreating friend, Kuroko Tetsumi slowly went inside the palace to resume her daily lessons with Asakura-sensei.

As usual, her teacher's room was very neat and organized. A golden chandelier was at the center, it was not as big as the one in her room or the one in the main entry way but it was in no way lacking any style. A large desk was at the very back, near the large window which was overseeing a part of the palace's gardens. Asakura-sensei loved gardening that's why they made her room in this very location. The small but comfy sized room fit her teacher very well. It was nowhere near the size of an average room in the place but still large enough for privacy and comfort.

Seated at a plush chair near a low table was where a middle aged woman with soft brown hair pulled up in a simple bun was sipping tea. Or was it coffee? She looked up with a kind smile as she gestured her beloved student a seat in front of her. She offered some of her drinks but she kindly refused them. "I've already drank some tea before coming here, sensei." Kindly replying in a soft voice from the slender woman in front.

"Oh, well, would you like to start now?" The kind faced woman asked. 'She may look kind now but she can be a demon when she starts teaching,' came the slightly frightened thought of one called Tetsumi. She may be slightly disturbed by how a certain person's moods or facial expressions can change with how a situation changes but it most surely did not change her stoic mask of indifference. She nodded in return for the question asked.

"Excellent! Now, we will be working on with the basics again, to make sure that your memory won't be affected, alright? But I highly doubt that, my dear. Fortunately for you, you have a very sharp memory, ku ku ku." The previously kind looking, middle aged woman was now smiling in a not-so-pleasant way. Tetsumi swore that she saw black tendrils coming from her teacher's back with the added effect of black eerie smoke.

"First question!" It quickly came, not even sparing our cute little heroine a chance to organize her thoughts. "What is the highest level of authority in the upper realm?"

"It is the monarch or better known as the King or Queen regnant."

"Hmm good. What are the different duties of furies?"

"There are different classes of furies. Our race has been called as such because we were created by the Creator from his fury towards the 'downers' or humans. We were tasked to carry out the Creator's will. The Monarch, the highest level of authority, basically rules over everyone. The Seers are the ones that assist the royals and its family in ruling; like advisers and judges. The Scions are the ruling members in combat. They are the ones responsible for protecting the people and the elimination of threats to the royals and the people." She stated in monotone, without any change whatsoever. It was always in monotone, anyway.

"There are two realms in which furies live. What are those two?"

"They are called the Upper and Lower realm."

"Yes! Compare and differentiate the Upper from the Lower."

"The Lower differs from the Upper mainly at the sovereignty. They are ruled by an emperor, who then rules over kings of different kingdoms. Even though we have the same amount of grounds as them, they have divided the lands to kingdoms in which the main land is the place where the emperor resides. Their Scions are the Emperor and the ruling Kings. Nothing much differs in the abilities in both people from the two realms but instead, they are separated in means of their ancestry. Our ancestors have chosen a long time ago where they would join, the two sides aren't enemies nor are they friends, they simply follow the will of the Creator in balancing the chaos and order in the world and the separate dimensions that we reside up to this day." The soft-spoken girl uttered slowly and clearly to the woman in front of her. Shoulders back and hands on her lap, she gazed at Asakura-sensei for further questions.

"Well… that would be all for today, I have an appointment that is of utmost importance right now, I'm sure I've mentioned it a week ago …" The brown haired woman mumbled to herself while excusing her presence in front of the monarch who is also her student.

"It's alright, Asakura-sensei. I understand, I too have similar duties to perform, I remember sometime in the past where you told me that." Kuroko Tetsumi, Queen regnant of the Upper realm murmured to her now relieved teacher after her answer. She was forced to take the throne at an early age of 100 years for her chichiue, the previous King, have suffered great distress after her hahaue passed away from a wound inflicted to her by a fallen one which she tried to save and approached. She got herself killed by the weapon the man was carrying. Her chichiue followed soon, after.

At the age of one century, she had the appearance of a full grown woman, perhaps a lady of 18, in humans. Though still young, this did not affect her actions and took it upon herself to restore the kingdom's former glory and surpass it. Two centuries of her reign, she still maintained her youthful appearance due to being a pureblood. There are only a few ones remaining because of outside relationships. Her family was one of the proud ones who stayed pure.

Tetsumi sighed once more and opted to leave the study after making sure that her belongings were safely secured in her hands which is only a beautiful thin sword passed down to the heir of their family.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, half brother of Kuroko Tetsumi was currently sprawled across his large four poster bead. Groaning softly while rolling unto the covers, he quickly repeated the action before sighing tiredly. He lifted one lazy hand over his forehead before gazing at his midnight blue ceiling. 'Oh, my precious imouto, you are not going to like this…'

He shot out of bed as fast a bolt before holding his head between hands and chanted a mantra inside his head, 'Please, Taiga, don't kill me after this!'

~An hour before~

Meanwhile, in another place, in the other realm, one beautiful and young-looking man was poised in a relaxed yet elegant state on an extravagant throne. The sitting man was in the meantime, glaring at the men he dared to call his friends; none other than the two idiots, the kings of Too and Kaijo. He sighed tiredly at them, then looked at the letter in his long and elegant fingers, it has been signed with his very own signature, stamped with the golden seal of his family, and has been handwritten by HIMSELF. His glare turned into a silent smirk that promised death to the ones it was meant for.

'I'll make sure to grace them with my wonderful presence soon enough, after all, I am the one who's inviting them here, after all.' he thought to himself. 'Maybe agreeing to these two in their suggestion couldn't be such a bother. I need to rely on them every once in a while. But what I can't understand is why did **he** sent this two to me, instead of **coming here** himself… Hmm, maybe I should question Shintaro about this; it was** the-fortune-teller-believer's **idea in the first place.**' **

Charmingly, he slowly tugged the corners of his full pinkish lips at the two quivering men. It was the kind of smile that was a small step to innocence. The two shaking bachelors new better than to trust this smile, if anything, to them, it is actually only a small baby step to something terrifying that was to come.

Kise Ryota, a blond man with piercing gold eyes, not as piercing as Akashi's though, was amazed of how much that smile was better than his own. It was an amazing feat, really, he was described as a god by his fans, so how was it that without even trying, Akashi can make himself from beautifully chilling into all innocent-like, heck it was even completed by a flowery background which made all the girls swoon by the sight of it.

Aomine Daiki, was devilishly handsome, as described by many, has similar thoughts to his blond companion. His dark blue hair was a rare trait of his family. Unlike Kise thogh, he did not dwell on such thoughts any longer, for he was counting his remaining seconds alive in the lavish hall. And he was sure that beside him, the usually bubbly blond was having the same train of thoughts as he.

Quietly, they both vowed 'If we somehow survive this encounter, I swear I won't trust carrot-head/Midorimacchi fully again!'

In front of them, Akashi Seijuro was amused. His mind was in the process of thinking somewhere along the lines of 'Ku ku ku…suffer indeed.' and 'I can smell the anguish in the air.' He turned to the purple-haired man at his side, known as Murasakibara Atsushi "Right, Atsushi?" To this, the tall man only nodded, somehow, they understood each other perfectly like masterminds of death.

* * *

**Haha…well, there you have it! Send reviews alright? Thanks for chapter one's reviews… I greatly appreciate it! Truly, thanks a bunch! LOL Akashi actually considers Kise and Aomine as friends *snickers* **

angelg0722: Thank you for the advice!

EclipseKuran: Here!

Another observer of the world : Thanks!

rentamiya: Thank you!

Oh, and these guys who fav it! Thanks!

Icy Cream

Neko kawai 8D

pokermaniac039

rentamiya


	3. And so

**Chapter 3 everyone! **

**Thank you for the feedback! It brings me great joy to read your reviews, plus, it keeps me motivated to write another chapter. Haha!**

* * *

It wouldn't take a fool to say that the great Taiga Kagami was scared out of his wits. Trembling at the corner of a large and spacious guest room, he stared at the object of his fears. An angry Tetsumi, her pet dog in hand and a sadistic glee in her beautiful, crystal-like, light blue eyes. "Now, now, Kagami-kun," she cooed at him gently but it soon turned into a frightening glance. "Could you please explain the situation to me?"

It was sinister, he knew, that if he actually leave alive and breathing, then he would cut his diet. Can you even call it a diet? Kagami was not sure, but what he did understand in those agonizing ticking seconds inside the room, is that he actually might pee his pants. It was only his alpha-pride that prevented him from disgracing his name. Was that the reason of picking an empty guest room while towing a confused Kuroko on the way? He just knew, he was digging his very own grave.

'Shigehiro! YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE!'

This was followed by a scream so great, it echoed throughout the whole palace. Servants and one very afraid Ogiwara Shigehiro cringed at the sound. There were a series of thoughts like 'Kagami-sama, please hold-on!' many very misplaced variations of 'Kagami-sama! Please take care of your gorgeous mind and face! We still have to plan our wedding!' and one very meek 'Please Kagami! I hope you're not plotting my demise at this very moment! Uwaah...'

And so, after one very slow hour, Kagami Taiga emerged from the hell they called a guest room with just a few bruises and scratches. Luckily, they were already fading and healing. But not the emotional inflicted pain that he got. He barely recovered from last time but already, there was a new one that formed in his mind. The poor tiger got scarred for life.

Kuroko Tetsumi was fuming. Her spine was stiff and there was a cold look in her enchanting eyes. Nigou, her absolutely cute dog, whined from his seat when his mistress fixed him a nod to dismiss him. Slowly inching towards the large door, he cast one last look to his beloved owner and set off to find Kagami Taiga.

She scanned the floor of the room and directed her glare to the piece of paper with elegant writing; it was sitting oh-so-innocently on the ground. Her teal-colored eyes were burning holes unto the letter. It would have been possible to do that given that she possessed the proper skills and abilities to cast a spell to it. But she can't. It was considered rude to do that to an object who has done nothing wrong.

The content of the reddish piece of parchment was written on with golden ink. It was genuine, she knew. If the signature and stamp didn't prove it then the cursive writing should. For Tetsumi, seeing the authority on the words were a sure give away. But why was she furious? It was only a letter of invitation for a ball in honor of the emperor. Things wouldn't have been so serious if not for the manner of time that it was sent to her. She should've been the first to read and to decide whether to accept or decline the invitation.

Then why is it, that her aniue and Satsuki were the first ones to open the envelope that held it, written a letter of acceptance that was sent to Rakuzan, the main land of the Lower realm? She sighed heavily and collapsed to the bed. She allowed a momentary show of weakness in her privacy and groaned softly. She deduced the number of appointments and activities that she needed to cancel. She would have to put up with Satsuki and her dresses. And her biggest problem is the manner in which she will go.

Kuroko Tetsumi, Queen Regnant of the Upper realm, for once, have been torn in deciding one simple choice. She was queen but also a scion. But then again, it was also mentioned in that letter that the current ruler could send someone as a proxy for the event. And just then, an idea popped into her head. Smiling slightly, she quietly rose from the foot of the large king sized bed and sauntered to her own room for preparations.

* * *

**_Rakuzan's Center of Authority _**

**_(A.K.A. His Majesty Akashi Seijuro's Palace)_**

Murasakibara Atsushi was enjoying the view. The fluffy clouds were slowly forming into his most favorite dishes. One particular fluff was situated in between two plates of mitarashi-dango. It was round, soft-looking and absolutely delicious. 'Was it a meatball? Hmm, marshmallow perhaps?' That was the only thing passing through the mind of the 6'10 giant.

After many minutes of contemplation of the matter, he finally arrived with an answer 'Souka, it's a-' he did not manage to finish that line of thought. "Atsushi, may I inquire as to what you are doing near the pond with a dreamy expression on your face?" The interruption was caused by a certain figure of authority with bright red hair. Heterochromatic eyes of one golden eye and a fiery red were staring bemusedly at his guest and loyal companion.

"Ahh...Akachin~" he greeted in his usual lazy tone of voice. He gratefully took hold of the plate offered by the patiently waiting young man. "Atsushi..." he drawled to the relaxing king with the snacks he brought. "Hnn? *munch* Ah! *munch* I was wondering, *munch* Akachin, if that ball-looking cloud was a meatball *munch* or a marshmallow." he informed while pointing at the said cloud.

"What do you think, Akachin? *munch*"

"Ahh, it would look more believable as a meatball because of its form, but do you not think of it as uncanny if a meatball is white?" the ever logical remark of the handsome face said. With this, the purple-haired giant perked up and fixed a pleading look at the emperor that he vowed to serve. "Yes, Atsushi, you can always use the palace's private kitchen. Okaa-sama was fond of your appetite for sweets, she had it made especially for you." Akashi turned and proceeded to walk away from the man he was just talking to. He turned his head and nodded in goodbye.

"Hmm, only three more moons until the show starts." he murmured out loud. Oh, he really can not wait for what happens in his ball. He chuckled darkly in anticipation, 'Me? Find my bride there? Ryota, Daiki and Shintaro might have been delirious when they thought of that. But still, a little entertainment won't change anything.'

Even though Akashi's thoughts were full of arrogance and selfishness, he couldn't shake the feeling of something telling him to beware of a thing that might happen. And to this, he only smirked once more to say his trademark sentence. "Since I always win..." he released a deep and low chuckle before "I'm always right."

* * *

**Shigehiro-denka's Bedroom**

A figure was huddled on the farthest corner of the room all the way at the very end. The room was large and very comfortable if not for the tense atmosphere that was surrounding it. the temperature dropped several degrees when a bang was heard. Just then, the large oak doors of the seemingly empty room opened with a rather harsh force. Ogiwara Shigehiro, older half brother of the Queen regnant, Kuroko Tetsumi, risked a peek from the wall that obstructed him from view from the hissing and growling Kagami Taiga. His furious eyes were wildly searching everywhere.

The Scion's gaze immediately focused on the trembling head behind the wall and narrowed his eyes at the appointed target. He threw his head back in a maniacal laugh and walked steadily but at the same time, he stomped both of his feet at a nail biting pace. The echoes it produced were enough for the guilty man to search his mind for a peace-offering that might stop the raging tiger from clawing his insides out.

Taiga, which means tiger, has been clenching his teeth the closer he got to the hiding place of the 'fool' who dared to do such an atrocious thing to him. He smirked sadistically, something that might actually rival a certain other red-head at the Lower realm. But then again, it's actually a no, no one can rival the way that emperor can scare the wits out of others.

When he was successfully in front of the 'accused' in the situation, he tilted his head just a bit higher to look more imposing while glaring at his childhood friend in the eye. Well, atleast he tried. The orange-haired male who was looking at everywhere but the imposing presence that was less than a meter away.

"Tell me again, why the hell did you told me to do that!" was the angry yell that escaped the red-head's mouth.

"You knew! You knew that she'd be angry! NO, scratch that...she was enraged!" the redhead poured out his anger by verbally assaulting the prince. If Shigehiro behaves, he might take mercy... But...

"I...I..I, T-t-t-taig-a! Umm...I-" it was all the man had managed to stutter at his current predicament. But just then, the rescue that he was pleading for the Creator to come send to his aide and, you know, rescue him, decided to make its debut. It came in the form of the best rescue of all, his precious little sister...

"Aniue? Are you here? I thought I heard some yelling. It sounded a bit like Kagami-kun. Oh, I'm sorry, am I intruding in something important?" his cute imouto softly and politely called from the miraculously-still-alive-and-not-blasted-to-smithereens door.

"Ohh! My precious little sister! You came at just the right time! Finally, you can save your big brother from his untimely demise! Kagami-kun's abusing me! Oh my! You're the light at the end of the torturous tunnel of suffering!" expressed in his brotherly voice, Shigehiro quickly changed tactics and called out to his beloved little sister.

"Don't you dare try to use Tetsumi in this!" the indignant yell that came from Taiga was ignored by the previously quivering man who was overjoyed by finally being able to baby his sister again.

Unknown to the two grown men, Kuroko sweatdropped at the sight and cautiously tried to escape. She was stuck though, for his brother latched himself at her lithe legs. She could easily kick him away, that simple task was a piece of cake given their difference in strengths but once again, she can't. He's her brother! She can't hurt him!

Calmly assessing the situation, not once did her facial expression changed. She was the picture of calmness and a figure of authority. In times like this, Kuroko quickly thanked the Creator for her superiority at the moment. She opened her mouth to tell them off but whatever was going to come out of her mouth, it was immediately forgotten because of a certain blob of pink and jade. The 'blob' screamed a very loud and ear-splitting "Tetsu-chan!"

And with that, Shigehiro's only escape route was snatched away at the very second by a pair of strong arms of the female Seer and childhood friend of him and his sister. He slowly turned around to look meekly at the face of a good-looking young man. However, the expression this one was making was not something that Shigehiro liked.

"Umm...HI?" he called out hesitantly.

The grin that Kagami made promised retribution and pain. He slowly closed the doors and locked it. Cracking his pale knuckles twice, he smiled a face splitting grin. Poor cheshire cat, somebody already beaten your record...

And with that, shouts and yelps were heard inside the room. Cries of "HELP!","I don't want to DIE yet!", "Ka-kagami-ku-kun...please, have mercy!"

Meanwhile, Kagami Taiga laughed a very scary one that sounded a lot like "Mwuah ha ha ha!"

*Bang*

*Pong*

*crash*

"Uwaahh!"

"HA HA HA HA! Yes! Suffer more!"

*slash!*

*stomp*

*insert evil laugh*

"Suffer the way I did inside that guestroom! Mwuah ha ha ha!"

A tense silence was sent throughout the room and the whole wing outside. Maids and butlers were expecting a smiling Taiga out of the room. But no such man came out. Not even a sign of his ever so glorious presence was sensed outside the presently dangerous doors. A small pin fell from the maid's hands, it rolled on the floor and the sound echoed all around them. Muffled voices were heard. Whimpers were getting louder, when suddenly, "I-is i-i-it fu-fu-finished?" came the scared voice of their beloved denka.

"FU FU FU! You haven't seen the end of it yet!"

"Uwahhh!"

The witnesses were silently praying before proceeding to carry out their orders. Somehow, they knew, it was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Send me your thoughts! Sorry if it's not that satisfactory for all of you... I'm only 13 after all...plus! I'm human :)**

**Don't be afraid to tell me your ideas and comments... **

**I want to improve more.**

**Thank you all for your support! The favs...the follows...and the inspiring reviews...**

**I hope that you'll all continue to read my story..**

**Toodles!**


	4. Insight

**_I realized that I should've done this sooner..._**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basuke (gosh, I really forgot about that *looks sheepishly away*)**

**A/N: Ahem! (mic test, 123 Ahem!) Alright! I just want to tell you all that I changed the summary for this fic. The title is still the same anyway, even the pic. I just wanted to tell you.**

**Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews! Thank you so much, nya~**

**Okay! On with the story!**

* * *

Akashi grew bored of parties quickly. And this particular one was no exception. He casted his eyes quickly in front of him and realized his mistake. Why, oh why did he lounged on a very comfortable-looking hammock that seemingly appeared out of nowhere? He might as well hang a sign on his neck that says 'Single.'

It wasn't really a secret as to who Akashi Seijuro was. His identity was known in every corner and place in the Lower realm. Partnered with his good looks, dangerous charm, charisma and the authority that he wields, he was the largest catch out there.

He was perfectly poised on the hanging object with a glass of wine elegantly held in his hand. Half lidded eyes were staring at it very intently, leaning on his side, he used his right hand as a pillow.

All in all, he looked like one of those Greek sculptures of Gods.

Girls were flocking at him like butterflies attracted to the sweet nectar. He concluded that maneuvering himself skillfully to an escape path was not an option. He could either scare them away, just stand up and walk away, entertain the girls, or he could just call for Atsushi.

He considered the options. _'Hnn,'_

First: This party was Shintaro's, it would be very rude to scare his guests.

Second: What kind of Emperor would he be if he would just walk away like that? He was certainly not insecure, in fact, it was the opposite. He may be a dutiful ruler, but he most surely not a beginner in bed.

Third: As I told you, he IS VERY MUCH capable of snatching every vixen that he finds attractive enough to invite to his bed room.

Fourth: It would be very reasonable, yes, but his ever so loyal King might be in the general direction of the desserts. Unfortunately, it was very far from where he is situated.

Akashi made up his mind. He picked the one that might benefit him the most. He was not a fool to pass this up now that he's bored. Being a little side tracked might not be such a bad idea after all.

He turned to the ladies in front of him and flashed his ever so famous smirk. The room brightened up considerably, sparkles were produced, swoons were heard across the room and the amount of girls in front of him seemed to triple in number. Alas, Akashi produced the sexiest face that he could muster at that moment. And with that, the signal was released, all the ladies inside the large and extravagant ballroom, whether married or not vied for his attention.

Akashi smirked, 'Let the games begin.'

* * *

Midorima Shintaro was really content at the present state his party is in. The guests made good impressions and no one has ever voiced a comment. He felt really accomplished. He liked what is happening inside his palace. Not a single thing was out of place. There were no idiots to ruin everything, and it would seem that, that Ahomine was behaving for once and not causing trouble again.

Ignoring his fangirls and the ever so present squeals from them, he thanked the Creator for he seemed to acknowledge his efforts and blessed his day with minimum damage and headaches. He was silently praising the giant glass sculpture of a tea cup in the center of the large ballroom. Why it was there was unknown to all but Midorima, perhaps Akashi too.

_'Ahh, tall, magnificent, and overall perfect! The Creator has heard my request! Nothing ever seems to go wrong right now and-'_

His silent thoughts were shattered like the glass sculpture who was currently being smashed to pieces by none other than...

"Ahomine! What did you do this time? You are absolutely impossible." the King of Shuutoku sighed and mentally noted to himself. '_Never again will I invite that bastard to any of my events.'_

Aomine Daiki was rampaging around while in a fight with Kise Ryota. What they were fighting about was not Midorima's concern. But the fact that they ruined his previously peaceful party, that trampled on Midorima's extremely long patience. He was seething and he quickly stomped to the two fools.

* * *

"Aominecchi! I'll win this time! Just you see~" Kise stated after striking a relatively heavy blow to the other Scion. His form was perfect but also with a slight angle towards 'diva-like' that he couldn't help but pose for the audience's benefit. The ladies who seemed to be of a smaller number than the usual didn't disappoint the grinning blond. But it did spark his curiosity. He inched closer to the tan-skinned man who was having a very easy time in handling Kise's attacks. He managed to utter his question before Aomine lunged at him, his sword was aimed at Kaijo's King's middle section.

"Aominecchi, why do you think that there're fewer girls? This is a ball after all. Do you think that my charm is rusting? NOOOOOO!" Kise wailed like the drama queen that he is. This automatically signaled his forfeiture to the friendly match that he himself initiated.

The blue haired King was not pleased. Definitely not. He hated it when they have to stop in the middle of battle. "Gah! For dignity's sake, Kise! Geez, stop that won't you? You're embarrassing me!" he groaned in frustration before turning to leave the irritating crying heap of gold. _'He's too sunny...Uggh.'_

He didn't made it very far, he was being anchored by the esteemed diva of Kaijo. "Aominecchi, no! Don't leave me! Don't you see? Girls don't like us like that anymore! My fans are deteriorating, what about Mai-chan? She's not here! Does that mean he doesn't like you anymore?" he whispered-yelled. That seemed to do the trick because Aomine Daiki froze in place and wail like the idiot he is too. He scanned the surrounding area and was unfortunately crestfallen at finding the large boobs of one of his bed warmers at Emperor Akashi's side.

_'Damn you and your charms, Akashi!'_

* * *

They continued to cry buckets until they felt a chilling and very murderous aura that was being emitted at the general direction of their backs. They looked and saw a very innocent looking Midorima, who was smiling a disarming smile in their direction. The green haired monarch waltzed into their position and smiled serenely that made the girls that surrounded them to faint.

But for the two boys who were very accustomed to that particular devious action were now very wary at the smiling monster who was once Midorima. "Oh? May I ask as to what you are doing in the center of my ballroom? Surely, you're not dancing? Unless, of course, the two of you have something going on? But then again it is not my business to pry. Please, I apologize for my nosiness." he, Midorima, spoke evenly like the seemingly gentleman that he is.

He flashed them a very _evil_ grin once more. By now, the two Kings were shivering from the temperature that mysteriously dropped several degrees. '_No one's even using a spell!'_

Just then, Midorima became very large and eerie. Black smoke was protruding from his back and the tendrils of doom were hungry for fresh blood.

The two yelped.

Midorima advanced.

They continued to back up until their backs were on the wall on the other side.

Unfortunately for the two, Akashi was feeling rather sadistic right now.

One very angry Midorima and a plotting Akashi was never good after all. The snipping of scissors seemed to echo throughout the place. They couldn't move their bodies. Chains were restricting them from doing so. It was a very powerful spell that both of them could counter easily if not for the force of the caster's sorcery. Midorima smiled and slightly turned to Akashi's direction with a silent nod of gratitude before proceeding to the task at hand.

Their dooms were sealed. _Literally..._

And with that, the people within a 10-meter radius quickly evaded the growing aura of destruction from the handsome King of Shuutoku. Nobody wanted to be the receiving end of that glare after all.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity for the two mentally and physically shocked Kings by the hands of Midorima, they thanked the highest one that were lucky to be left with only a few bruises. Apparently, Midorima didn't want them to stain the luscious carpet outside the hall with their _filthy _blood. How degrading was that?

Kise continued to quiver in a corner and was wallowing in his self-pity. Aomine only heard the few snippets of 'My precious face...' 'Midorimacchi has no mercy, he actually bruised my face the most!'

Aomine reached the end of his rope. He glowered at the already petrified blond and yelled rather loudly in his ear. "Oi! It will heal in no time! In fact, it's already healing. We're lucky that Midorima didn't use any kind of spells or enchantments...If he did, then we wouldn't be healing this fast, right?" he knocked some sense into the youngest (in mind) of the Scions. The tan-skinned man was actually proud of what he said. _'Ya see? Yosh! You carrot-head, you're always looking down on my mental abilities! Hmmph, I actually said something intelligent!'_

Yup, he was completely proud. His elation didn't last though, for the blond decided that he could actually use some of his brain in that moment too.

"Akashicchi was a little happy, a moment ago...Or was that only my imagination?" the recovered blond asked his blue-haired companion.

Aomine could only gape. If Akashi was _happy_ or any of that sense, then there was truly something very much twisted that's waiting for them inside. He asked the Creator above for some kind of help in their situation and it was answered by none other than the form of the great Yosen's King. "Yo! Mura~ How are 'ya~" Aomine was glad that Murasakibara Atsushi was a man that could help them.

"Hnn? Ah~ Mine-chin~ Did you need something? If you're being nice and all, that means you need something very important." *munch*

Aomine sweatdropped at the rather blunt question. He never knew that they think so lowly of him. And he soon joined the pitiful Kise in his self-pity. When he found a very nice position he realized that Kise was not there. He was interrupted in his new found discovery by muffled giggles that seemd to come from a very hyper blond at this moment.

"Haha! Aominecchi, don't worry, I still like you!" he managed to say in between his giggles.

"Che! Leave me alone! I don't need any of you!" he decided right then and there, he won't leave his spot only until the party is over.

Actually, Murasakibara couldn't care less, so he quickly returned inside the large room and proceeded to talk with a calm Midorima while munching on his sweets.

* * *

Kise was a considerate person most of the time. So when he realized that Aominecchi was not going back anytime soon inside the party, he decided that he would stick with Aominecchi so that he won't be lonely.

_'Aominecchi seems to like my company so I won't be kicked for awhile. The other Miracles are all nice. Even if they deny it, especially Midorimacchi! He's so tsun-tsun sometimes! That Takao-guy sure was right! Aominecchi would stay like this for awhile. Maybe I should go get some sweets and then come back a little. Maybe by then, Aominecchi'll finally be able to move on. I sure hope that nothing else happens that will affect his wounded ego!' _

Just as Kise Ryota was about to stand up to get his desserts, they heard a very loud moan somewhere down the corridor. Aomine immediately perked up by this and dragged a not-so-willing Kise along the way.

Kise was blushing madly when he realized that they were going to eavesdrop on someone else's sexual activity. Just the thought made him want to faint and scold Aominecchi about being such a perverted peeping tom. When they came at the source, a new moan was released and Kise couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed by what was going on in his mind. Even if he deny that he didn't want to peep, he was still one of the male species, and well...err...

Aomine on the other hand, was having a sudden change of mood. He was very devastated before but now, he was very excited as to who was beyond that very dark hallway. Imaginary horns and tail appeared out of nowhere and he can't help but think of naughty thoughts to himself. He was so close to seeing who was doing it right now...

Just a little further...

That's it...

Slowly...

Do not make...a...sound...

**BAM! **

The shock fell unto him like a very big and a very heavy metal. He gaped like a fish at the sight. It was still processing...

20%

50%

65%

80%

90%

95%

100%

...Aomine fell back into his self-proclaimed corner at the other end of the hall and nursed his once again, wounded pride.

"A-Aominecchi?" Kise whispered to the other male. Honestly, he was confused but also curious. Mostly the latter. He wanted to know what caused the cocky King of Touo to mope around like that.

He slowly peeked at the corner like what Aomine did. But unlike the latter, he wasn't that much shocked. He quietly turned to the despairing playboy and arrived to the decision that he needed to calm and comfort his friend. For the one that caused Aomine's sulky behavior was the one and only girl called 'Mai-chan.' She was propped up against the wall with Akashicchi between her legs.

He put a comforting hand on Aomine's shoulder and sighed when the other male brushed it off. "Mai-chan...Her huge breasts...Mai-chan, how could you?!"

"Aominecchi? It's alright... It's not like you and Mai-chan are in a relationship, right?"

"Akashi...How could YOU!"

"Aominecchi...You have to understand that you can't own Mai-chan's...umm...breasts...ahem, all to yourself..."

Aomine brightened up with this and thanked Kise to what seemed like a hundred times and sauntered off into the ballroom like the cocky alpha-male that he is. Kise was shocked..._'That, is all what it takes? Wow...Aominecchi sure is_ weird...'

Kise thought that Aomine would stop being a playboy after that. But no... He just have to come inside to find Aominecchi surrounded by 'left-over' girls from Akashi's escapade. Kise only sighed. He went to entertain his own fan girls throughout the end of the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for all your support! **_

Sorry if this update wasn't satisfactory! I kinda have to rush it... Alright this is a long rant so...

Coffee got spilled on my laptop. After that I got into a fight with my mom...You know how mothers don't like it if you somehow talked back? Yeah, it happened. She banned me from her computer. I couldn't use any piece of technology except for my cellphone and the television. I can't right here in with my phone...It was weird, it can connect to internet and all, it was freakin' touch screen too... ): GAHH! Then I had to dry up my laptop. My mother then chose that moment to tell me that there was another laptop...I actually slept through the whole afternoon because there was nothing I could do. Then when my mom told me about the other laptop which, I'm using right now, I already knew about it 8 in the afternoon. (LOL is that even considered afternoon? I guess the correct word would be evening, right?) Haha.

Then I woke up extra late because I can't sleep last night because I slept at the whole afternoon. Then when I finally got the time to do this, we ate some lobster. (LOL, 2 actually) Me and my mom did. My eye had this itch then I rubbed it. It got an infection and the part where the eyebags should be got swollen...pretty bad, if I say so myself... Even my eye got stuffed up. We put eye droppers to it but nothing happened. I decided to just sleep 'cause it might get rid of it. But when I woke up...It was worse than before! O_o

It was so swollen that I can't see anything in my left eye when looking down...

So yeah... It's still swollen but I can write a bit. So, it was rushed. I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time!

If you have question...Just pm me :)

I do read the reviews... But it would be so much easier to answer them when you ask them directly...

_**Once again, I want to thank you for your support in this story! **_

_**I'm sorry, again...If this is not a good update...**_


	5. Announcement

**I'm sorry but this is NOT an update...**

**I know that you probably hate me right now but this is important and it would be great if you will read this until the very end. (Gosh)**

**This is actually pretty short so...**

**I won't be updating for MAYBE a week. I pretty much live inside our school from Monday to Friday. We have a dormitory there so we sleep inside five times a week. It won't be such a problem if our school actually approve of gadgets inside. Heck, we can't even bring our phones O_o**

**We're like cavemen inside and we can't even go outside the school grounds so going into a internet cafe would not be possible. And I'm too shy to actually try to go into our Comp. Lab unless we have classes.**

***Sigh* Okay...please be patient with me!**

_**Oh, and about the party thing. It won't be until a few chapters. The one that the GoM attended was Midorima's. The one that the Upper Realm people will attend is Akashi's. (He's the emperor and all) So to those that were disappointed that Kuroko wasn't there, she wasn't supposed to be there so it's okay!**_

* * *

_ScarletIsCool_


	6. Veiled Mystery

**Hello again! It's Independence day here in the Philippines in June 12. Meaning, I can go home on holidays, and I have time to write this down. Hope you enjoy! I would very much like more support from you guys. Haha, LOL**

* * *

Cold water cascaded down on a lean muscled back. The golden surface of the large bathroom was the same hue as the blazing eye of the Emperor. The heterochromatic color of his eyes were staring straight ahead at the flawless wall in front of his sight.

He closed his golden eye and walked slowly to the mirror occupying a vast amount of space. It was golden at the sides, stretching from the ceiling until the floor. The smirk that was playing at the full thin lips of the beautiful red-haired Emperor was full of cockiness.

He touched the flat reflective surface of the grand mirror and took some time to scan his features. From his straight and elegantly styled hair, the vividness of the red was stunningly breathtaking against the paleness of his smooth alabaster skin. His piercing mismatched eyes were deeply set, one bright and golden and another, a fiery red so beautiful that it could rival any jewel in its color and uniqueness.

His blemish free face was shaped handsomely on top of his muscled torso with long arms and legs. High cheekbones with long and curled eyelashes were situated perfectly on him. His proud and strong nose partnered with his thin reddish lips were enhanced much more by his aristocratic features and disposition.

The shower that was left running behind him concealed the chuckle that escaped his full lips. It was deep, long and velvety, which also fit his self perfectly.

Akashi's hands went to the fluffy and fine made towels near the shower and proceeded to turn it off. In record time, he has already dried himself and walked away while whisking his robes. With that, he left the confines of the large place and walked down the halls to his room.

His large finely carved wooden doors were standing tall and intimidating at the end of the hall. The whole wing was for himself but he saw someone else inside his bedchamber. A small girl of sixteen years was in the middle of the large room. Of course, this did not fool the eyes of this ruler. He knew that she was older than that. She was dressed in servant clothes of white. Long robes and skirt were covering her body.

The small girl raked her eyes hungrily at the form of her master as he went on oblivious to her shameless eyes. She was sent here earlier so that she can replace the bed coverings of the handsome man in the very same room as her.

In her hands were the heavy beddings of gold and red. The fine material was intricately woven unto the soft fabric. She would have admired the thing if not for what happened. It was the very same silk that the monarch had used before. The very same one that he used to tumble in the sheets with the courtesan last night.

Oh, how she wished that she was the one there with him. To warm him against herself and satisfy his needs with her own body. Alas, she knew that the feeling was love. She fancied him before, but now, the feelings were stronger.

She loved how she sees him as almost perfect. And she was adamant that the others do too. She was certain that he can make her cry out too just as he had made that _harlot_ moan as loud as she did last night. she wanted him, she needed him, and she will get him one day, she was sure.

She quietly left the room as she stole one last glance at the man before she will do her chores. That long and silky red hair that reached his strong waist was beautiful like the man himself. She almost fainted as she saw a part of his chest at the bare part that the robe showed. The doors clicked swiftly after being closed.

Akashi sighed in relief and changed into long robes for nobles. He picked a soft color of violet that day. He let his long hair flow through his back as he gracefully walked through the corridors. When he was in a deserted hallway of sorts, he opened a noteworthy portal with quickness using his skills and stepped through into the other side.

His high-quality footwear were softly thudding unto the pavement as he went to the extravagant town down in the middle of a large valley. Something blue caught his sharp eyes. He turned in its direction and felt his eyes twinkle slightly in recognition. The aura that the figure emitted was that of the Upper Realm's. They stared eye to eye for a good seconds away from a minute. As interesting as that was, he was currently sneaking out. He would have to do something first.

She gazed at the lithe body of a person who looked like a noble from the Lower Realm. The person was gliding across the path to the village, or was it a town? In such cases, the attractive young woman didn't care. As long as she can escape her duties for awhile then, she will just ignore it.

After all, the ball that the Emperor proposed was in a few days. She, again, wasn't sure. But she knows that it'll be soon.

She wore a pleasing blue tunic. Its golden sequins were shining under the sun's rays. It reached just about mid-thigh and was designed like a loosed skirt. It hugged her upper body perfectly. Showing off her curves and her shoulders. It had slits in both shoulders, the long sleeves gave way to her lean arms whenever she raises her hand. Her hair, was let down in gentle curls. It was set neatly, not a hair out of place. She was a sight to see. The blue veil that matched her hair was enough to hide her face from view.

Relaxing under the shade of a giant tree, she was actually close to the chains of sleep. She was alerted however, ever since that portal was conjured on top of the valley. It was a magnificent one, she'll admit. But she could make one like that too, which was no surprise at all.

A purple clad person walked out of it and his or her gait was regal and flawless. She was having a hard time to discern its gender unless she uses her abilities. Unfortunately, she was relaxing, she won't waste energy on that. Unless, of course, that person would actually approach or attack her.

The mysterious person, with his flowing red hair was very androgynous in her opinion. Whether it was a man or a woman, she did not think long. Nope, absolutely not, for she had already fallen asleep while leaning on the tree's trunk.

It has been quite some time when Akashi finally escaped the town's clutches. His entrance was a 'bit' grand in his opinion. He came strolling in with the intention of purchasing some human made stuff to get drunk and waste some time away. Not that he will get intoxicated in the slightest way, no, absolutely not.

He wanted some quality time with 'Mr. Peace' for a small amount of time in his escape. But it would seem that he won't get it now. The instant that he stepped inside the entrance of the town, he attracted 'some' of the town's female human species.

And knowing the sly Emperor, 'some' means 'each and everyone' of them. He actually got off well and decided to spend a few of his vacant time while walking. He needed to clear his mind. He wandered aimlessly for awhile and arrived at a small clearing with the combination of yellow, red and blue flowers.

He admired the blue ones. He liked the color, it gave him calmness in his mind. But something bluer was in his peripheral view, something more brilliant, more gentle, and more alluring than those flowers. There, layed on the green grass of the small space was a woman.

She had smooth, ivory- like skin and lean arms and legs. Her back was on a large body of a tree and the woman's head was turned to the side, exposing a long and elegant neck. Akashi brought his gaze further up. He wanted to see her face for no apparent reason.

Whatever possessed the great Akashi Seijuro to move like an idiotic fool and just stop with his long fingers an inch away from the veil, it was still something that will change everything in his boring and still-lacking in something life that he has. Something pulsed when he decided to move his hand closer. He felt it, the familiar force of a barrier invading his senses. It was a power not to be underestimated. To be able to create one in such a close range from the body and for him not to sense it sooner? Akashi was dumbstruck. Not many women are strong in his realm. Usually, they're attention-seekers who stayed with their families only to get married off in the second a rich person takes an interest.

The Emperor now stared at the woman with appraising and curious eyes. He wanted to make the girl speak to him, to look at him, and to see what is hidden under that veil that she wore. The way that the girl intrigued him was very uncomfortable for Akashi, not that he showed it.

A minute was spent with the long-haired man contemplating whatever to do in that time. Everyone knows that Akashi Seijuro is not a patient person. He was about to consider and start making noised, which will be rather effective in irritating someone, but then, the girl decided to respond to his silent 'Hey.' Akashi had a feeling that the girl was awake for awhile, otherwise, why would she say her next word.

"Hey, stop staring."

Her delicate mouth was turned downwards in the corners. A sign that she was not very pleased with Akashi's obvious staring.

Kuroko's mood was not the nicest at the moment. Anyone can tell, if her tone in speaking was not enough. She was a morning person, that was for sure. But being awoken in the middle of a nap in which she vents all her frustration and stress because of her responsibilities and duties as a ruler, was not a very wonderful idea.

She cocked a brow demanding for answers. 'He has the gall to actually ignore me?' she thought menacingly to herself. That was when she realized that she had a veil and that obstructed it from being seen by the smirking aristocratic man.

'Oh, how she would love to wipe that arrogant smile from his handsome-'

Kuroko backtracked and carefully assessed her thoughts. 'What am I... Surely I don't...'

Akashi looked at the owner of the smooth and cultured voice. It was regal, soft yet firm, and to Akashi's interest, with an underlying tone of sass. 'Very interesting...' Akashi's boredom was slowly lifting.

He watched as her blood red lips twitched ever so lightly as the minutes tick by. For some reason, he wanted to reach out and smooth her small bow shaped lips. It seemed so stunning, her pale and long fingers, folded neatly on her lap, spine straightened like a proper lady, head raised with defiance and authority and pouty red lips parted as if about to speak. Like a perfect and beautiful doll who was made with only the finest materials; truly a masterpiece.

Akashi admitted that her charm and grace would struck anyone, even if he denied it, he felt an attraction to her. He cocked his head to the side and wondered what he would react once he saw her face under that veil.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" he asked casually while putting his right hand on his left shoulder.

Kuroko was enraged. 'He waked me up on a relatively good day... Just...because...of...the...freaking...weather?!'

'If he so much as say another good-for-nothing thing again...I am going to KICK his family jewels!'

He smiled an angelic smile on his pale face. He slowly and deliberately lowered his right hand to his chest. Gliding over his neck and collar bone, his fingertips, just above the place where his heart should be. He bowed a formal one and held out his left hand for her to take.

She looked at the long smooth hand that was in front of her. Kuroko looked down to her own hands and observed them carefully. The maiden saw her painted nails of light blue with glitters. They were long, painted, and overall...pretty. She slowly gazed back at the hand, then to its owner and silently held up her own hand too.

Akashi, lie the 'gentleman' that he is, lifted the slender woman as carefully as he can. She seemed so frail and fragile, her long hand seemed to almost break if a bit more pressure is applied in his grip. But Akashi took one brief glance at her firm but feather-like hold and deduced that like before, her strength is not to be underestimated.

Kuroko felt herself being lifted slowly but steadily. When her feet was planted on the ground, she immediately said her thanks. Which came at a very odd way because of her still bad mood.

"Hnn..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

The red-haired Emperor almost smiled in amusement. Almost, because, he was not about to ruin the moment now, is he? His interest spiking up due to her lack of reaction to his display of charm. His eyes sparked in acceptance to the girl's unintentional challenge. The handsome face smirked in a way that left countless women hopelessly enchanted by its mere existence.

The Queen Regnant was about to pull away when she felt it being directed to one direction by the 'annoying prick' that came to disrupt her sleep. She labeled him that in her mind for she didn't know his real name. 'Might as well resort to nicknames, no? she thought dryly. She let him do what he wanted, but when she experienced a feeling of softness on her left hand, her eyes widened a mere fraction for a second.

She acted as if to pull away when he prevented her from doing so. He pulled her close to his chest, his large hand on her small waist. Tetsumi's right hand flew right at the middle of his well-built chest. She felt a lock of hair being moved and a warm hand on her left cheek. Warm breath was fanning on her face through her veil and the man's soft, perfectly-shaped lips on her cheek.

Kuroko was shocked, to say the least. He desperately tried to pull herself together inside her head. Her face, a calm facade, but inside was the exact opposite. The man was not even helping at all. His breath was on the curve of her neck and his hands were still in contact with her skin. If Kuroko wasn't paying the least bit attention, she wouldn't have heard his next words.

"You can call me Sei," he whispered breathlessly into her ear. His grip tightened into her waist and he pulled her close. "Can you tell me your name, or will I have to call you princess?" this time, he purred to her in a very low voice.

* * *

**Wooh! That was very tiring. I had to rush half-way because there has been a blackout in our vicinity.**

**Sorry for the mistakes and all that...**

**One of my closest friends found out that I write fanfiction. And she was like, "Oh my gah! Update! I read that story of yours..."**

**She was also thinking of writing her own fanfic.**

**And I was like "Kyaahh! I wanna effin' see! Give it to me!" **

**We're both crazy...especially in fan girl mode. I'm more deranged though.**

**PM me for questions! And don't forget to review, follow or fave! **


	7. Veiled Mystery part 2

**^_^ Hello people! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews~**

* * *

Kuroko was aware of the figure behind her. She could sense his stare boring unto her back as she dipped her hands in the cold water coming from the waterfall. She turned to him and glared her almighty stare. Her cerulean eyes clashed with a lone bright red; her eyes weren't visible to the man under the veil. Nonetheless, the red-haired Scion can feel its intensity. The man had his other eye closed once more. This time, it was with a spark of interest, unlike the last time that she saw him do that.

_"You can call me Sei," he whispered breathlessly into her ear. His grip tightened into her waist and he pulled her close. "Can you tell me your name, or will I have to call you princess?" this time, he purred to her in a very low voice. _

_That did it for Kuroko. She looked at the man straight at his amused heterochromatic eyes and lifted her knee. She was thankful for the extra tips her dearest Aniue gave her concerning men. Coupled with her physical talent and swiftness, she was able to land a blow at the guy._

_She looked him over and saw him closing his golden orb and gazed at her with an indifferent expression. But the queen knew otherwise, he was trying to conceal it, yet it was still there. Even if his body did not respond to her well-aimed kick, his eye told another thing. He gripped her wrist even as he took a step back. _

_The man called Sei looked at her with appraising eyes, as if she was a foreign being that he had only encountered for the first time and only having heard about. To this, Tetsumi could only grit her teeth silently and curse the offending creature that dared to disturb her sleep. _

So, here she is now, with the water as her 'only' company and the stony floor underneath the surface as her view. She had long averted her eyes after she had quite pleasingly recalled the event. She looked down at the water and slowly put her dainty feet inside the cool liquid. She released a breath, a content one and basked in the sun's rays.

Akashi looked at the ravishing creature that tried to put an end to his man-hood. She looked ethereal under the sun as the wind blew her long light blue locks and swayed in synch to the wind. It was still a mystery to him on how she could actually ignore his dominating presence. The glare that she sent his way a little while ago was not counted.

He decided to speak up after a moment of silence.

"As I said before, can you tell me your name?" he asked in a polite way.

She turned to him but didn't say a word.

"Well, princess, I'm not really that much of a patient person. What are you doing here in the human world?" he inquired to her after he received no reply to his previous question.

"Hn, che." Kuroko didn't know why she acted this way with the man. She had always been polite and considering to others. Unfortunately for her, she did not know how the long haired man could bring out her hidden personality like this.

She opted to give the man a chance to redeem himself.

"I could say the same for you," she told him calmly as she continued to stare at him. Trying to decipher his emotions and failing miserably. He, like her, was also hiding behind a mask. Hers is more literal though, but behind the veil, she was actually the very same.

"Well, I decided to have a stroll," he answered to her question.

"Honestly, I never thought that the human world was a park," there it goes, her blunt personality that many people in her realm were aware of.

"Haha, I guess you have a point there." She kind of liked that laugh, unlike Kagami-kun's it was light but it still held a sophisticated aura around it. "I was not kidding when I said that the weather is fine. Look, isn't the sun's warmth a good feeling?"

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"Must you always answer me very short? I feel as if this conversation is turning into a one-sided one."

"I you continue trying to converse with me with baloneys then I don't want to talk with you."

"I have the feeling that you're a very blunt person."

"And I have the feeling that you are a very dominating one. What are you? Some kind of obocchama?"

At this, he smirked at her. Somehow, Tetsumi found this a little unnerving. She had the feeling that he was about to show his true colors. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew that it was very dark.

"I might be." His enigmatic countenance was strange for the maiden. He introduced himself like a very kind gentleman with a bit of a perverted side, but this time, he was very scary in a way that could make anyone shiver.

"Hnn..." thankfully, even under immense pressure, she could still remain her cool facade.

The Queen Regnant seemed to be a little light on her guard that moment that is why she seemed to blurt out the next set of words. "You know, you are much more interesting if you interact with me in your true personality."

"I am honoured to hear that from a maiden such as yourself." His sharp and calculating eyes were trained to her even more so than before.

"Being nice and gentlemanly suits your looks, but your attitude right now is more appealing than before." She told him earnestly, and that was when she saw his lips curl up into his 'annoying' smirk.

"Ah,"

At this, Akashi perked up and silently watched her as she seemed to almost want to say something.

"About the maiden thing... are you sure that I still am?" she decided to play along with the flow.

"You aren't anymore, princess?" he asked her with a very sadistic smile.

"Maybe..."

Kuroko almost fell on her face when she saw absolutely no changes at the man. She waited for his response as patiently as she could.

"You still are." He stated as if he knew something that she doesn't know. The way that he told her that suggests that he can see her, physically and mentally like an open book that he could very much recite at the moment.

"Che."

"I hate that veil." He said with total sincerity in his face.

She was confused but also curious to his statement. "Why? Because you can't see my face?" she decided to guess.

"Yes...but also the fact that I can't see the outline of your figure this way. Frankly, that thing is too long."

She blushed a deep red that rivalled Kagami's hair. She was very tempted to smack him in the face and kick him again. She was about to use her speed and do just that, but then, he suddenly said something.

"Hmm, princess, what are you?" he finally asked, the question that has been nagging him from the very start. This sudden change of mood allowed her to regain her composure and think of her response.

"I'm not sure that I can relate to you." She admitted to the man.

"You're not like most. You exert a certain aura that tells me you're dangerous and strong. I am determined to unravel the mysteries of your being."

"Huh, is that so? If you ask me, I'm not much different from others of our kind. I am a person from the Upper realm. Humans call me and our kind in many different kinds. The most common one are angels, based on our abilities, they made an effort to actually sort us out." She can't help but tell him. She knows that the man is already knowledgeable; he was a well balanced character. The way he stands, stares and moves are ready made signs for her to be wary because he seems to be really powerful. Only her training and natural talent were preventing her from cowering and submitting to the man in front of her.

He was in an entirely different level than the Uncrowned Kings. They are one of her strongest Scions and she had no doubt that when Hana-chan actually saw him, he would no doubt try to 'break' him.

She decided to change the topic, "I haven't been in the mortal world for long. This is actually my second time here."

"I would be delighted if you'll allow me to show you around." He went along to her sudden change.

_That's good. _She went for the safe route and said, "No thanks. I hope that I am not offending you."

"Not at all, princess." With this, he slyly smirked her way and walked to the shadows. "I'm sorry for the short time that we had talked. I doubt that we will meet again. But I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Of course..." Deep down, she felt a strange feeling, something akin to... disappointment? Somehow, no matter how sadistic the man seems to be, she enjoyed their time together.

Akashi was irritated. He was plotting ways to kill the bastard of an intruder that put an end to his meeting with a decent female for once, one that did not go head over heels with him. He had a feeling that they would meet again, but it seems so impossible. With his knowledge of the Upper realm, he had never heard of someone like her that fits the description of someone from a high rank. He was sure that she was one though.

He might know when the ball comes. For once, he was actually excited over a petty thing such as a ball.

Akashi was known to be very interested with unique things. Maybe that was what led all of the Generation of Miracles to each other. They had similar traits of being attracted to strong people after all.

He finally arrived to the destination that the person wanted him to go. He concealed his aura so as to not be identified by the man. He, like the trained predator that he is, nimbly went to the blonde that was situated at the top of a cliff.

"Ryota..." he greeted the Scion.

"Ehh! Akashicchi! I didn't sense you there.

The emperor did not respond to that and turned away and made his own portal and went through. He felt the king of Kaijo following him. "Uwaah, Akashicchi, everyone's going crazy trying to find you! I was so worried...really, I'm glad that Midorimacchi was able to predict where you're going."

"Is that so?" he inclined his head to look at the blond.

They proceeded to walk at the palace and went to his study. It was large and grand. The ceiling was high and carved with stunning reliefs. The large double doors that served as an opening were casted with a spell that prevented others to hear what is inside and also stops others from coming inside. Unless you are very gifted with strong powers, you won't be able to come inside without permission from the owner.

Inside the room stood shelves of books full of information and history that would cost a fortune. The marble floor was a shining gold and the table at the center was flanked with three other people. Why they did not use the plush chairs that Daiki requested to have, the large and soft sofa that Shintaro kindly said that would bring luck, the stylish hammock at the corner that Ryota said would make the place more comely and the small table with 5 big chairs, courtesy of Atsushi, Akashi did not know.

Why he actually put them inside was still a mystery to him. Perhaps at that time, he decided to humor them, or maybe it was because he had nothing else to do.

The other three had different expressions on their faces. But Akashi knew that they were worried. Never, not once, had he been away for so long that the others have actually noticed. The other four members of the Miracles were now talking like they usually do. They did not need to express their worries for Akashi because they already knew that he was alright.

Akashi was in deep thought. Still, he remembered their last conversation before he finally left.

_"Not at all, princess." he slyly smirked her way and walked to the shadows. "I'm sorry for the short time that we had talked. I doubt that we will meet again. But I have some urgent business to attend to." _

_"Of course..." he saw her nod at his direction as a farewell. She had a strange tone in her last sentence. Akashi thought that it was something like disappointment. He felt the same._

_But before he turned to disappear fully, he asked one last question. "What is your name, princess?"_

_"By name, what do you mean?" she asked with a well made smirk._

_He chuckled at her antics and said, "A name is something that others call a person. It is what you call yourself, it is your identity."_

_"Something that other people call me... my identity... what I call myself..." she said her thoughts out loud._

_"Yes, princess" he chuckled again as he was amused by her._

_"Call me...Phantom."_

Akashi laughed out loud. The other occupants of the room silently shuddered after hearing it. Akashi thinking then laughing? That was not a good sign. Whoever caught Akashi's attention, they pity the person right now.

The emperor was known to always get what he wants. He will obtain it, whatever it is, they were absolutely sure. _Oh, great Creator, please keep us safe during that time!_ They thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Yay! Finished with the chapter! Reviews, people, reviews! Thank you for the follows and favs. .**

**I hope that you will all continue to support this fanfic... ^v^ ahaha so much drama...**

**Anyway! What do you think?**


	8. Let's Play

**Our internet antenna broke while a storm was in our country. Uwaa! It was sad enough that there was no electricity for so many days, then our wifi provider couldn't even take the time to fix our connection! We already reminded them of it, like, 3 times! It's a good thing that my uncle's here in weekends and he has a pocket wifi! Hooray!**

* * *

Silence was surrounding the grand room. Only the sound of wood coming in contact with wood can be heard at some place inside. The sharp 'ticks' that the sounds make echoes all throughout without anything disturbing the silent rhythm; one might think that it was caused by an object designed to produce those sounds. But despite all this, there was an interruption to the tranquility of the room inside the palace.

A deep baritone voice resonated across the air as fluid words escaped from a - obviously a man's – mouth. "Akashi, I would be somewhat straight-forward in what I'm about to tell you," he waited for a moment before saying his next words. "Me, as well as the others, are eager for answers."

"Oh? Well do tell me, Shintaro, what could it be that you and the other Miracles are so hungry for?" a silky smooth voice washed through the quietness. The sound of shogi board pieces being moved from their places have already stopped. The Emperor's answer was doubted by the King of Shutoku. The King knew that the man sitting across from him had already grasped what his question is about.

"You said that you will be straight-forward in asking me," before Midorima could reply, his momentum was broken by the emperor's statement. "Yet I do not remember hearing from you the subject of your curiosity,"

"Yes," Midorima said. "I had the impression that you already knew or have been aware of what I just inquired."

"I am?" Akashi decided to break the man's composure first.

"Uh…yes, I believe so."

"Do pray tell, Shintaro, what is on your mind?"

Midorima Shintaro contemplated for a bit before he said, "Recently, we have recognized the symp-, I mean, strangeness of your behavior. A few moons ago, you were absolutely resentful because of our-, rather, The Annoying One and Ahomine's plan. But we can't help but notice that since your…uhm, stroll, you have been acting quite…uncanny."

A deep chuckle was heard next. Midorima was stiff after hearing such melody, but in his own view, it was the perfect mirror to the person's personality, which he, even though a long-time friend, he is still unable to understand. "I wonder too."

The King was rather perplexed at the answer he got. It was very enigmatic, much like the person. He has no choice but to measure his words to get its real meaning. "I…" he cleared his throat. "Understand." He promptly stood up after his guest did.

"Then again, I guess we have had our time finished. I will return to Rakuzan now, Shintaro. Good day. Thank you for the pleasant company."

"The feeling is mutual, Your Majesty."

"Hnn," he merely got a short answer before Akashi left to his 'merry way.' The ruler of the entire empire's black wings with intricate twists of gold were released as he glided elegantly through the sky. They were big and magnificent. It was clear that he is of high rank, because in their realm and the other, it was common knowledge that the size and beauty of your wings tells about your skill and status.

Kuroko waltzed around her palace with her armor in place. She went on her business until she heard people talking in the Scion's pavilion. She soundlessly jumped to the top of the roof in order not to be seen. Why she hid even though her natural skill of hiding her presence was enough to conceal her, was only due to precaution. The Uncrowned Kings were not to be underestimated.

"I'm telling you guys, you should convince her to join in the ball!" I demanded to all of them.

"Uh-huh… yeah, sure" The ever sadistic Hanamiya said.

"Satsuki, are you going to eat that? No Kagami…I'm eating it, not you. I have more muscles than you, therefore, I need more meat." Nebuya said.

"Damn it! Give it to me!" Kagami Taiga yelled as he jumped from the table to the other side which was occupied by Nebuya Eikichi.

"Guys… Listen to me!" I can't help but yell in frustration as I tried to get their attention. Luckily, it seemed to do the trick.

"Yay! I get to see Tetsumi-chan dressed up! Yay~" Kotaro-kun said. I ran to him and hugged the man as we both clung into each other and cheered.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Maa maa. You two have a point there. I think it would be fun to see Kuroko-chan all dolled-up! Maybe I should bring some frills and silk! Right, Satsuki-chan?" A soft voice permitted my senses and I danced around my second ally.

"I'm so glad to have you in my side, Kiyoshi-kun!"

Kuroko Tetsumi had heard enough and gracefully landed in front of the pavilion. Her hair landed just as elegantly to frame her face as she stared at them and tilted her head in confusion. "Satsuki-chan, I thought that I have already made my decision on this matter."

"B-but, Tetsu-" Momoi Satsuki, leader of all Seers in the realm was interjected while in mid-sentence by none other than her best-friend and queen.

"I said that I will go. End of discussion."

"But you'll only watch from the sidelines! You won't even let anyone see you," the Seer whined and crossed her arms under her well-endowed chest.

Kuroko sighed and said in a much gentler tone, "Don't worry, I'll still wear the dress that you gave me."

Stars practically shone from Momoi's eyes as she skipped happily to make sure that the dress will be perfect; absolutely perfect.

As the pink-haired woman went off to do her 'perfecting' abilities, Hanamiya Makoto, the Bad Boy amongst the Scions of the Upper Realm, found his new entertainment. He looked over Kuroko Tetsumi as she inspected her perfectly made finger nails. He inconspicuously went behind the female as he prepared to do his prank when-

"Hana-chan, stop please? I've sensed you walking, or is it tip-toeing?" she told him in a very monotonous voice that suggests her word to be not of false pretences. She slowly turned to face his direction as his shoulders slumped because of his once again failed attempt.

The dark-haired Scion sighed. "Hai~ Hai~"

I turned away from Hana-chan after that.

Pacing around the pristine white meeting place of the Scions in the Upper realm made me think about the large pavilion. Its appeal and visage takes in the impression of importance and fairness. Once more, I noted on how it looks as if we were trying to actually play the part; the one that humans try to visualize about us.

The way that they see us, with our wings and powers, they try to think of a place where we reside in.

_Humans…_

_I am not noble nor am I always thinking of their well-being._

_So why is it that they look up to us as if we're their saviors from their corrupt world?_

Their misconceptions of how all of us are divinely good and residing in ethereally beautiful places. Some might be quite right but others are just wrong.

_This place looks like something from a child's fantasy,_ I couldn't help but conclude for the nth time.

"Neh, Hana-chan," I called out to the sadistic Alpha. "Come play with me."

I saw, or rather, felt him smirk at my challenge. "It's on!"

After that confirmation, we are both soaring up, towards the azure sky. His dark green wings, large and powerful, are flapping majestically across the horizon; we both went to the coliseum at the deep part of the capital. Our entrance to the gates was seen by one individual as that random person spread the news. Before long, the arena was filled with winged-people.

I produced my own smirk; barely noticeable, but still, a smirk. I watched Hana-chan gulp at my action. He knew that I'm going to go all out. Maybe not all, but enough to have him defeated at the first minute. I walked slowly to him as I cocked my head to the side.

Then I asked, "Is this going to be a winged battle or not?"

Winged battles…

Yes.

I remember the thrill of it.

I never was the one to socialize and talk amiably to someone. Maybe to some, I can, but in general? My Aniue tells me that I'm too reserved.

I can only tell what I'm feeling inside in the way that my sword clashes to another's. The raw emotions, my thoughts, they can only be told by my actions. I leave all the talking to my Aniue.

And because of this, it gives others all the more reason to call me a phantom.

One of the many other reasons…

Winged battles are the ones were we can use our powers besides our superior human strength and abilities.

I hope, that Hana-chan says yes…

"No… I don't want a winged one," he said.

No such luck…

I wanted a winged one…

But I need to respect his decision; I was the one who challenged after all.

I walked up to the center as he followed suit. I hid my wings after he did.

The two Scions of the upper realm made their way towards the center. The male one, with the dark green wings with eerie black designs of flowers is lean, with a well-built torso and a handsome face. The very same face is currently in a smirk; a frightful one. His black hair contrasts to his pale skin, eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

The other person, a female of average height, has powder blue hair that reached her waist. The woman's wings are a mesmerizing white with golden tips. While the tips start from gold, it slowly fades into silver; hints of gold are still present as they create swirls across the snow-covered feathers. Compared to the man, her face is in an emotionless state as she stared down at the man in front of her.

Both have their own armors. Though the man, Hanamiya Makoto, have only a few metal enclosed parts, the vital areas are protected. His boots are made of very hard material as it travels up to his knees, hugging the muscles around it. His hands are covered by the same material as it extends to his elbows. A powerful individual have their own wings as their shield. The armor is not particularly necessary as they can always wear their robes in battle. The dark-haired man has his robes around his frame that reaches his calf muscles. The flowing light material glides gracefully with his actions as it gives him the idea of a deity of war. His looks give off the impression of a gallant hero, but his actions and his merciless smile says otherwise.

Kuroko Tetsumi had her breasts covered whilst her neck and shoulders are exposed. A fair amount of cleavage is seen, decent compared to others, yet also provocative in some way. It has a high possibility that her brother would freak out at the sight. Her own hands are covered the same way as the other, her feet are the same. She wore a skirt covering her lower body until mid-thigh. Her back is laced by a string as it creates a pattern similar to a corset to secure her garment to her body. Around her neck is a long, light blue silk tied in a fashionable style.

Both have their own swords hoisted to their hip as they fingered the hilt. They both drew their glinting weapons as they raised them. As they positioned themselves in their stances, they had a mutual understanding, the battle started the same time they pulled their swords.

The metals clashed. They exchanged blows; the audience is holding their breaths as they wait for the outcome. The two people are both magnificent, prodigies they are. It would seem that they are both equally skilled, that is what they thought. But then, Hanamiya struck down, Kuroko dodged as she skipped backwards. Just as Hanamiya raised his arms, sword in hand, the queen regent disappeared. His eyes widened in fear, he tried to sense and find her, but it was too late.

He felt it.

The hard handle of the maiden's hand is pressed at his mid-section. There is also a small trail of liquid travelling his neck. He has no doubts that in a true battle, he is already dead. The male Scion is frozen in shock. He slowly glanced downwards; his opponent's soft blue tresses are under his raised arms while her left hand is suspended beside his pulse.

Her long pointed nails, which have been changed into knife-like sharpness, pricked him slightly on his neck.

_That would explain the blood._

She always had that ability, something she honed through the years; changing her nails from long harmless ones into deadly ones.

Hanamiya Makoto sighed, he lost, once more.

I looked at Hana-chan as he sighed gently. His dark pools gazed back at me. Blankly, I stared at him. We both retracted our weapons before we stepped back at an appropriate distance and bowed. When we both spar, we always ignore the customary bow before the battle. Maybe it's because of our rebellious streaks, maybe not.

I smiled at him. One of my rarest; the one I use to those close to me. I unfolded my wings as I ascended out of the place.

_I wonder if Aniue waited for me long, _I wondered as I fingered the fabric that he gave me all those years ago.

* * *

**Our class went to a science exhibit! I got a few freebies! yay...**

**Thanks for the support, guys! **

**And hey, I was wondering, should I buy an 'Attck on Titan's' jacket or should I just buy a book? Need help +_+**


End file.
